


A Night at the Ozdust

by evilregal07



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal07/pseuds/evilregal07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Fiyero has difficulty talking to women, so Galinda is his wing woman. He finds Elphaba attractive, but Elphaba is more interested in Galinda. I got this idea when I found out that a friend of mine is ridiculously shy about talking to girls. One-shot, for now. As usual, if there's interest, I'd consider continuing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Ozdust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of these wonderful characters. *Sigh* If only...  
> Also, I apologize if the format is odd. I'm uploading from my phone. I didn't use a beta, so any mistakes are my own.

Oh my Oz!" Fiyero yelled, gripping his blonde friend by the arm. "Galinda! Look at that girl!"

"Ow, Fiyero!" She pushed his arm away, turning in the direction of his gaze. "Which gir- Oh! What a lovely shade of emerald... Do you think she was born that way?" She couldn't help but voice her curiosity.

The girl that captured their attention was standing in the center of the club. She wore a simple black frock, heavy looking boots (not at all suitable for the Ozdust, Galinda thought), and a pointed black hat. The sleeveless frock allowed a view of toned, emerald arms and a trim figure. Her jet black hair framed the pointed features of her face in a way that made them flattering, even with the scowl played out on her thin lips.

"Go ask her! And while you're e at it, tell her I think she's beautiful," he said, a little dreamily.

She scoffed, slightly annoyed. "Why don't you tell her that she's beautiful?"

He gave her a knowing look, "You think so too." It wasn't a question. "Galinda, you know I'm awkward when trying to talk to someone. Pleeeease," he begged, flashing his most charming smile.

"Sweet, Oz! Don't look at me like that. Fine, I'm going." She took the last swig of her drink, and started to make her way through the crowd, toward the green girl.

"Thanks, Glin!" Fiyero yelled to her back. She just waved her hand in acknowledgement.

As she got closer, Galinda noticed that the girl was pushing a wheelchair through the crowd. "Excuse us!" she practically barked at the people around. "I don't know what Boq was thinking, asking you to meet here," she was saying to the girl in the chair.

"Excuse me," Galinda said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Would you like me to clear a path for you?" She gave them both her dazzling smile.

"Yes, thank you," the one in the chair replied.

Galinda easily parted the crowd for them with just a look and led them to a table off to the side of the dance floor. "Are you looking for someone? Perhaps I could help with that as well. What do they look like?"

"Oh you'd probably look right over him," the green one said. When she received a questioning look from the blonde she continued. "He's a munchkin."

"Oh. He should be easy enough to find. I'll be back in a moment." She disappeared back into the crowd.

"Hem hem," the girl in the chair cleared her thought. "Hello. Oz to Elphaba, stop staring."

The green one chuckled. "I'm not staring Nessa. I'm merely keeping an eye out for her. This is a rather larger crowd.

Nessa snorted. "Sure. Anyway, I hope she finds him."

"She already has." Sure enough, the small blonde was already making her way back to the table, with the munchkin in tow.

"Hello, Miss Nessarose," Boq beamed. "Miss Elphaba," he nodded to her. "Thank you for sending your friend here to fetch me, care to make introductions?"

"Oh, we actually just met. I'm so sorry," Elphaba said, facing the blonde now. "I don't believe I got your name."

She flashed a grin and curtseyed. "Miss Galinda Upland, at your service."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Galinda. I'm Elphaba Thropp, this is my sister Nessarose, and our friend Boq." They both give nods to the blonde and then turn into a private discussion of their own, so the blue eyes look back at her. "Thank you for your help, by the way."

"Pleasure is all mine," she smiles at Elphaba. "I actually have an ulterior motive."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see," she points to a dark boy sitting across the room. "My friend, Fiyero, he thinks you're beautiful. He's very nervous about meeting new people, so he asked me if I would come and see if you might be interested in his weird, Vinkun self. I mean that in the best way possible," she finishes with a smirk.

"Oh..." she says again, slightly taken aback at the boldness of the pair, but then she thinks if they can be bold, so can she. "What would your friend say if I tell you that you're more my type than he is?"

Galinda's cheeks flush. "Well, I'm not sure what he'd say, but I sure am flattered. You really are beautiful, you know?"

Now it was Elphaba's turn to blush, if you could call it that. She turns slightly darker. "I don't see it, but thank you," she smiles.

"Would you like a drink?" Galinda asks.

"Um, sure. I'll just have a cider. Thanks." Elphaba grins.

"Ok. Let me go break Fiyero's heart and I'll bring one back for you." With that she disappears into the crowd again.

By the time she made it back to Fiyero, he was practically pacing a small area of floor in front of the bar. "Well?" he asks.

"Sorry, Fi. She says I'm more her type than you are." She pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"Ozdamnit! You lucky witch!" He playfully slaps her arm. "So, are you going to go for it?"

"I don't know, Fiyero. I don't think she's one nighter material," she says slowly.

"Holy Ozma!" he shouts. "You like her. You've known her for five clock ticks and you like her!"

"Shut up!" she hisses. She turns to the bartender and orders Elphaba's cider and another Ozmopolitan for herself, intending on ignoring Fiyero, but he doesn't let her go that easily.

"Soooo, what is it? Is the green skin? That gorgeous hair? Those arms?"

"All of that is nice, but no. That's not it," she gives in. "Honestly, I think it was her boldness. How many women in all of Oz do you know that would flat out tell a girl like me that I'm her type, when I'm trying to see if she's interested in you? That was risky. The girl has guts, but it's also in the fact that when I told her she's beautiful, she said she doesn't see it. Fi, how can she not? Look at her!" she glances over and when Elphaba catches her eye, she waves. A green hand waves back.

"Wow, Glin. Well, are you at least going to introduce me to her before you take her on a date?" he teases.

"Who said anything about a date? I don't do relationships Fiyero. I'm terrible at them. You know this." She grabs the drinks and sighs. "Come on then. You may as well meet her."

He claps his hands with giddiness before following her across the room. She hands over the cider as soon as she can, with another thanks. She waves it off. "Elphie, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend. This is Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Arjiki tribe of the Vinkus. Fiyero, meet Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"Nice to meet you Master Tiggular," she bows before raising a brow at Galinda. "Elphie?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have asked! I have a habit of giving nicknames. Do you hate it?" she asks, pouting her lips just slightly.

"It's a little perky, but I don't hate it," she smiles at how adorable Galinda is when she pouts.

"Yes, she gives nicknames, but insists on introducing me with my full title anyway. Thanks a lot, Glin. Miss Elphaba, I must insist on just being called Fiyero. I loathe the honorifics, as Miss Galinda here full well knows," he places emphasis on the 'Miss.' She pokes her tongue out at him.

"I'm not fond of honorifics either," she admits. "So just Elphaba for me."

"Can I still call you Elphie?" Galinda pouts again.

"Perhaps, but please don't let those two hear it," she replies with a smirk, gesturing at Nessa and Boq. "They'd never stop teasing me."

"Ha! Good luck! Glin can't keep a secret."

"Thank you, Fi. I've had quite enough of you. Go find some unsuspecting girl to flirt with."

"Without my wing girl? Not likely."

She grabs his arm and turns to whisper in his ear. "Please, Fi. I'd like to talk to her." He raises a brow. "I'd like to talk to her... alone." She says the last word almost as though she's anxious about what she's about to do.

"Oh... OH!" He nearly leaps into the air when he realizes that she is nervous. Galinda Upland is never nervous.

"Shhh!" she hisses. All the while her cheeks are growing steadily more pink with her blush.

He snickers. "Sure, Glin. Come find me when you're ready to go."

She gives an almost painful smile. "It shouldn't take long. I'll come find you in a few minutes." He nods and walks back over to the bar as she turns her attention back to the green girl.

"You didn't have to send him away. He seems nice."

"Oh, he is, but I did have to. I wanted to talk to you without prying ears." She's smiling, still blushing a little and twisting her fingers together.

"What is it?" Elphaba asks, suddenly nervous.

"Did you mean what you said, or are you just not interested in Fi?" She can't quite make herself meet Elphaba's eyes. There's a short pause and then she has to look up, blue eyes meeeting chocolate, to see if she can tell what the other girl might be thinking. Elphaba gives nothing away, at first.

Slowly, she grins. "Of course I meant it."

Galinda blushes furiously. "Well, in that case, would you maybe want to meet me at the Peach and Kidneys tomorrow night?"

Elphaba has to force her mouth to move. "Like uh, like a date?" she asks.

"Yes, Elphie, like a date."

"Um, yeah," she stutters. "I mean, yes. Of course. I would love to." She's the shade of evergreens now.

"I'll meet you there at 7. I'd better get Fiyero out of here." She flashes one last dazzling smile. "See you tomorrow, Elphie."


End file.
